café dulce-café amargo
by amante del caf3
Summary: craig tucker un muchacho recién transferido a south park , un chico de malos sentimientos que solo juega con los demás decide jugar con el frágil corazón de tweek un joven mentalmente inestable pero eso le dará una lección que jamas olvidara ¿aun no se sabe quien sufrirá mas? ¿podra tweek soportar tanta presion? ¿triunfara el amor? ¿o al final sera un cafe amargo?


Hola mucho gusto –dice cubriendo su rostro sonrojado- soy "amante del café" y etto n- no soy muy original con los nombres \\_(/°/^\\\\\°\\\\)_/ oh pero si amo escribir

Aunque solo he escrito novelas para mi escuela nunca he escrito yaoi espero hacerlo bien y que les guste hehe bueno comienzo con esta aventura de los chicos de south park que se me dio la gana de escribir mientras leía Operación ANTICREEK! by Alice-TheMurderWaffle

Bueno comienzo

Café dulce-café amargo

Capitulo 1: prologo

-tarde, muy tarde!- asi es como iva tweek tweak a su clase de historia y peor aun en dia de exámenes¡ no esperen¡ peor aun¡… el dia de la graduación¡ GAH demasiada presión, de seguro el gobierno había conspirado contra el¡ y…. bum¡

De bruces contra el suelo, cayo de golpe al piso al chocar contra la pared del instituto south park

Ni si quiera se había dado cuenta que había llegado ya al instituto. 16 años de cafeína pura lo habían vuelto muy nervioso, según él era un loco patético y miedoso, según todos era un rubio adorable y comestible en cada centímetro de su frágil y bello cuerpo.

Y es que de verdad era muy bello

La clase paso lenta y tortuosa para nuestro joven rubio y los ticks y ataques de nervio se hacían cada vez mas fuertes, el examen termino y garrison se dirigio a ellos y recogio los exámenes llevando con el al señor sombrero, llego a su escritorio y comenzó a hablar

_ muchachos dejen sus lapises sobre la mesa, comenzare a leer el siguiente informe. Dijo garrison con su típico tono de voz

Comenzando a leer una nota

-"como ya sabran navidad ya paso pero no fue celebrada en nuestro instituto por problemas de presupuesto, pero eso ya a sido solucionado por lo que en parejas de a 2 deveran preparar un acto navideño, tal como una canción, un baile o una obra, ustedes son libres de elegir lo único que deben mostrar es el verdadero espíritu navideño

Las presentaciones comenzaran el dia 20 de enero hasta el 13 de febrero, donde al dia siguiente habrá una fiesta para las parejas por san valentin".

Al terminar de hablar todos se miraban confundidos y nerviosos no sabían quien les tocaria y eso les daba pavor y que decirse de tweek el pequeño estaba a punto de echarse a llorar todos allí le provocaban pavor

No quería saber quien le había tocado ¿Qué tal si lo odiaba? ¿Qué tal si lo repudiaba y terminaba matándolo? ¿Qué tal si jamas encontraban su cuerpo?¡ ¡¿oh si quien lo enconteaba sea el gobierno y hagan investigaciones con el?¡ NO¡ eso era demasiada presión¡ no lo podría soportar no po…. Volvió a su mundo viendo a garrison hablarle enfadado

-joven tweakers¡ preste mas atención o sera castigado¡ bien continuare

Como ya había dicho

Erick cartman y Wendy testaburguer

Stan marsh y kyle broflosvki

Kenneth McCormick y leopold stoch

Kevin stoley y clyde Donovan

Token y bebe (perdon no me se los apellidos)

Los nuevos estudiantes que llegaran mañana Gregory y Christophe

Gary y bradley

Y 8) damien y pip

Listo estas son las parejas principales dadas por nuestra querida directoria victoria los demás deveran formar sus parejas al azar oh y casi lo olvides

Tweek no estes tan aliviado el dia de hoy llega un nuevo alumno la directora envio a decir específicamente que seas tu su pareja o y ten cuidado se de unos colegas que ese muchacho es bastante "grosero" oh y aquí viene

Adelante preséntate dijo garrison dirigiéndose a un joven pelinegro de gorra azul el cual miro astiado a todo el mundo enseñándoles su dedo medio viviente

Pero en especial al rubio mas adorado del salón

Lo había detestado desde el primer momento o pero luego sonrio después de todo

Ese muchacho seria un buen juguete para su colección …..

Continuara

Bien ¿Cómo lo e hecho? No se alarmen es un creek pero no todo será color de rosa ewe al principio hehe espero no haberlo hecho tan mal y me encantaría que mis escritores favorit s lean este fanfics me refiero a quienes escribieron

"operación ANTIcreek" y "el vomito y el café no convinan, solo son amigos xD"

De verdad que amo esos fanfics y me encantaría que ell s leyeran el mio y me dieran su opinión

Hehe espero sus comentarios por favor (TT/TT) comenten

Y déjenme sus criticas constructivas

u—u

pero no me dejen insultos soy sensible e.e

lo digo enserio e…e


End file.
